


Hair Dye

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Don't trust a drunk Ienzo, it really is in your best interest





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me from a concept my friends had for a D&D campaign. Basically we play as a bunch of characters from things we like. Naturally, I chose Zexion, and we figured another friend would either be Shiro or Lance. This story was born from that idea

Keith couldn't believe the sight before him. Kairi, on the other hand, was strangely used to what she was witnessing. She sipped some more of her Ginger Ale, cleverly disguised as Champagne, while she watched Ienzo slam back another shot.

"You!" he said, pointing a finger at Shiro, who pointed at himself for clarity. "You look...you look like an old man."

Shiro's mouth dropped open in offense while Kairi did a spit-take, her drink having gone down the wrong pipe as she started laughing. Keith covered his mouth with a hand after a single loud laugh escaped him, hoping his friend hadn't heard. He had.

"I'm not an old man," Shiro muttered. Keith patted his back sympathetically.

"He only said you  _look_ like one," the younger man pointed out.

"That doesn't help!" Shiro hissed.

"I can help with this!" Ienzo declared, standing up way too quickly and tumbling off his chair. Kairi was quick and caught him, though she wasn't able to keep him from hitting the ground. She could only soften the blow. Ienzo reached up and patted her head. "Thanks babe."

"Drunken sloorbag," she cursed. "And I know what you're planning, it's not happening."

"But I already have the stuff for it." He was attempting to whisper to her, but in his drunken state it came out more as a stage-whisper. The bar's loud music wasn't loud enough to cover up his words.

"I'm scared to ask," Shiro said, looking down at Ienzo, who was now just sitting on the ground with no complaints. Kairi knew that, once he sobered up, he'd bitch at her for letting him sit on such a nasty floor, but she didn't care.

"I shall show you!" he proudly declared, throwing his hand up dramatically. Kairi barely had time to react, her years of travelling with him the only reason she was able to duck out of the way of his wayward hand in time. "To...Kairi, what's the word?"

Kairi sighed dramatically. "Room, Ienzo. To our room." She helped him to his feet, throwing his arm over her shoulders and pulling him up. It was difficult work, he weighed more than her and, over the years, become almost pure muscle. Shiro and Keith reached out to help as they both stumbled.

By the grace of the gods, they managed to get upstairs to the bedroom Ienzo and Kairi were sharing with their other companion, Aeleus, who looked up at them when they entered. Kairi stepped aside once he had approached them and allowed Ienzo to collapse into the other man's embrace.

"I told you not to get drunk," he complained as he helped Ienzo to the couch.

"Shhh, don't tell Aeleus," he said, giggling once he was done. "YOU!" he shouted and pointed at Shiro again. It was apparent now to Kairi that, in his drunken haze, he had completely forgotten Shiro's name. "Come here, we have shit to do."

"I think we should wait until you're sober," Keith replied. That was answered for them when Ienzo snapped at them and pointed to the chairs in front of him.

"Sit," he demanded in a voice that sounded too eerily like his sober voice. There was no room for argument. Hesitantly, Shiro and Keith made their way into the room and took the seats in front of the drunk man. "Now, what color is best?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Shiro's hair began changing colors. Keith's eyes widened in surprise and horror at the colors he was seeing, and Shiro let out a screech as he saw it in a mirror.

Kairi took a seat on the couch beside Ienzo, snapping her fingers in his face. "I think his natural color is just fine," she pointed out when she had his attention. "For the love of the gods, do _NOT_ make his hair puke green."

"Fine, we'll go with his natural color," Ienzo said, his voice mocking. He stood from the couch and stumbled into the bathroom, the sounds of opening drawers and shuffling bags drifting out from it.

"We should be worried, right?" Keith asked, turning to look at Ienzo's companions. "I mean, he's drunk!"

"Trust me, it's better to just let him do it," Kairi replied. Aeleus only grunted in reply as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed across his chest. "He'll hunt you down if you don't."

"All to dye my hair?" Shiro asked.

"This...is Ienzo we're talking about," Aeleus said. "Once he makes up his mind, he won't stop until the job is done."

"But he's drunk!" Keith exclaimed. "He won't remember this tomorrow morning!"

"He can teleport," Kairi pointed out. "He'll just make a portal into your room, strap Shiro to the bed, and pour all the hair dye on his head. At least here, if things start going south, I can jump in and finish the job."

"It's just hair dye," Shiro pointed out, though there was a waiver to his voice. "It's not that bad."

At that moment, Ienzo walked back out of the bathroom, mixing the dye in a dye bowl. "Juss need a few minutes," he said as he continued to meticulously stir the dye.

"What volume did you use?" Kairi asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Iss twenty!" Ienzo declared. "I know what I'm doing!"

The slurring of his words was not making Shiro feel any more confident about his decision to let him do this. This whole thing was going to make a mess, he could already tell.

Ienzo walked over to him, grabbed the back of his chair, and pulled him closer to the table. The look on Shiro's face wasn't one that Keith could read, but the question running through his own mind was how a man so small could move a man so big with such ease. It didn't  _look_ like Ienzo was that strong.

"No moving," Ienzo said sternly, moving Shiro's head back so he had easy access to the front of his hair. Slowly, oh so slowly, Ienzo lifted the dye brush and began to apply.

His hand was scary steady for someone as drunk as he was, especially considering how just moments before he was stumbling over his own feet. How many times had he dyed hair while drunk? The look of concentration on his face was intense, like he was looking at some mysterious specimen.

Perhaps he thought he was.

Shiro watched in the mirror with morbid fascination as Ienzo brushed the dye into his hair. He watched as his hair turned dark again, no longer as white as Allura's. Every now and then Kairi would say something like "watch his ear" or "that's too much dye" and Ienzo would fix what little mistake he was about to make.

Once all of Shiro's hair was covered in dye, Ienzo grabbed a mascara brush. "What's that for?" Shiro asked nervously.

"Brows," Ienzo answered, circling his face with the brush.

"You can't dye your hair and not match your brows," Kairi explained, a long, suffering sigh leaving her lips after she did. "Ienzo's orders."

Ienzo dipped the mascara brush into the dye and tilted Shiro's head up. "No moving," he said again.

"I'd much prefer if someone who wasn't drunk did this," Shiro pleaded, but Ienzo had already started applying the dye. He used the most delicate hand to do it, too.

Aeleus let out a small sigh and rubbed his face with his hand. He looked much older than he supposedly was in that moment. "Ienzo does this quite frequently," he explained. "I believe that he's much better at dying hair while drunk than sober."

"Care to test that hypothesis?" Ienzo threw out, tossing the dye brush behind him at his friend. It ended up flying at Kairi instead, but Aeleus caught it nonetheless.

"When you're sober, you can dye Myde's hair," Aeleus suggested. "Then we'll see how good you are sober."

Ienzo snorted as he dipped the mascara brush into the dye again before working on Shiro's other eyebrow.

"Keith?" Shiro called.

"Yeah?" Keith answered, his voice strained.

"You haven't said anything in a while."

"...It looks good?"

"Are you cringing?"

Keith didn't reply. Instead, he looked over at Kairi, who shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Just gotta sit," Ienzo said suddenly, finally finished with his work. He stepped back and admired his work before allowing himself to collapse on the couch beside Kairi. "You got cleaning duty," he told her before he passed out.

"Oh, believe me, I know," she commented, throwing a blanket over him. "You good to wait another twenty minutes for the dye to set?"

"I don't know where else I'm going," Shiro replied. "I've got dye in my hair."

Kairi tried to bite back a laugh. "Ienzo's a bit of a handful when he's drunk," she said. "But hair dye is nothing. It could have been worse."

"What could be worse than this?"

Kairi and Aeleus shared a look of uncertainty. "He could have made you go on a cruise," Kairi finally answered. "That's never a good idea with drunk Zo."

"I don't want to know."

They fell into an awkward silence after that, and remained in that state until it was time to wash the dye from Shiro's hair. In that time, Keith silently pleaded for Shiro to let him go to his own room, but Shiro glared at him in reply. Kairi was texting someone, sending pictures of Ienzo to the mystery person. Ienzo had somehow managed to completely cocoon himself in his blanket, the only thing peeking out being a lone hand that had wormed out of it to flip Kairi off.

Aeleus just...stood by the door. Like a guard. It was very off putting.

"Well," Kairi finally declared, clapping her hands together and standing, "I think it's finally time to wash out the excess dye." Shiro stood and followed her into the kitchen, where he leaned over the sink so she could use the sprayer.

She found the perfect temperature for the water, not too hot, but still warm. Her hands were gentle as they massaged his scalp, foamy shampoo covering Shiro's head. It was more awkward for her to work on his eyebrows, since Shiro wasn't used to people touching his face. She quickly rinsed his hair and dryed it off.

"Well...it does look better," she commented when she saw him. "And Ienzo didn't majorly fuck up either."

"I'm a god!" the man exclaimed from under his blanket cocoon.

"I think it's time we left," Keith declared awkwardly and pushed Shiro out of the room. Kairi managed a small wave before they were gone.

"We're never doing that again."

**Author's Note:**

> I left Shiro's fate to the dice. I rolled a Nat 20. Hooray!


End file.
